His Black Snow Flower
by PriyaRai
Summary: She hated him. He loved her. She fell for him, and was betraying her home village. What will her friends say when they find out? SasorixOC. If you don't know who the OC is read my other story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My new story is here! If you don't know who Priya is read my other story. Review please!**

* * *

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura punched Naruto, leaving him with a swollen red mark on his cheek. My birthday cake that had seventeen burnt out candles on it, was smashed. I was taking too long to blow out my candles so Naruto did it insead then placed his plate on it. I know I may seem to be too old to blow out candles but this was all Sakura's idea. She had threw me a surprise birthday party and all of the Konoha 11 attended. Naruto rubbed his cheek. "Sakura-chan it was an accident..."he moaned. "Idon't care you still ruined Priya's cake! I spent hours making that!" While those two argued, I walked out to the balcony and watched the sunset. "A beautiful sunset, don't you agree?" I turned around and saw Rock Lee and his famous smile. "I guess," I said with a sigh. "I've seen sunsets that will make this one seem like nothing." Rock Lee frowned. "What is wrong?" he said. "Today is the anniversary of Uchiha Clan massacre." I said with another sigh. "I see. This day brings back terrible memories plus it is your birthday. Well you can try to forget you troubles by coming back to the party." Rock Lee said, smiling. "Might as well." We walked back in and saw Neji with a cone shaped birthday hat. "I look ridiculous." I burst out laughing. "I agree." I said, taking the hat off his head.

* * *

The party was over and and everyone except Ino and Shikamaru went home. "I'm telling you Shikamaru! This tie looks great on you!" Ino was trying to put Shikamaru into a suitable outfit for poetry night. "Try the red tie and the creme colored suit." I said. I was looking through my gifts. So far all I got was a dress, three bowls of ramen, a certifiacate for the flower shop, an all you can eat buffet coupn, a sheet of poetry, one of those skintight green jumpsuits, a new green tinted katana, the birthday hat Neji wore, one of Hinata's old but pretty skirts, a puppy I named Zei Zei, and a pet bug that Ino just killed. "That is so gross!" she shrieked. Shikamaru was wearing what I suggested. "He looks good. Don't you agree Zei Zei?" Zei Zei barked, her little brown polka dotted tail wagging.

Sasori P.O.V

Deidara and I were watching the eight-tailed jinchuuriki, Priya. Deidara convinced me that we can't go after the nine-tailed jinchuuriki because he's dangerous so we are watching the Uchiha instead. We were in good disguises. Deidara accidently dropped his weapons pack and we froze.

Priya P.O.V

I froze, hearing a noise outside my window. "Ino, watch Zei Zei." I grabbed my new katana and walked outside. I didn't see anyone, but I felt something in the forest and decided to go.

* * *

I was walking around in the forest. I felt a type of evil but I just could not find it. All of a sudden a kunai was thrown near my foot. I turned around and saw Sasori and Deidara. I have encountered them before but wiped their memory of it later. A puppet came at me with poison kunais in hand. I managed to cut off the arms then moving at quick speeds, placed blank tags on the two Akatsuki members. Then they exploded. As the smoke cleared, I saw they got away.

* * *

"Akatsuki, huh? I have a mission for you. Allow them to take you. I will preform a justu on you so you can not have your Bijuu extracted for 3 years." I had gone to Tsunade's office and told her about the encounter I had. Tsunade did the jutsu and I left the office. I went to my apartment and said goodbye to Ino and Shikamaru as they left. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is coming soon! Sayonara!**


	2. Hate or Like?

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

The sound reminded me of rain, falling from the gutter. Somehow it was soothing. I continued to listen to it a little bit longer, until I remembered what happened the night before. My eyes opened and I was immediately met with the sight of a white washed room. I was sitting on a white bed also. A window was to my left, and judging from my surroundings, I was in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. There also was a cherry blossom tree, just like the one back in Konoha. I was still confused and wondering where I was until I heard a voice at the door.

"I see you're awake." I turned around and was met with a face of an eight year old girl. Judging by the Akatsuki tattoo on her arm, I was at the Akatsuki base. My weapons and Zei Zei, was gone. "I'm Raine. I'm Pein's daughter." I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know, nor did care, that Pein had a daughter. I cared that my favorite type of weather was this girl's name. "Father sent me in to tell you that—"

"That you were really smart by using a jutsu so we won't be able to extract your Bijuu for some years. But we're not stupid just to let you go and wait until the jutsu is up. You can leave, Raine." Sasori entered the room, smirking while Raine skipped out.

He wasn't in his puppet form, I just noticed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and simple black pants. (A/n for the record, this is before he turned himself into a puppet) To tell the truth, I really didn't like this guy. "Oh, and here." He whistled and Zei Zei came trotting in and jumped on my bed. "We placed a tracking device in her because we know that wherever you go, she would go." Sasori said. "I have a question. What do you plan to do with me if I'm going to stay here?" I asked, liking Sasori a little bit more now that I knew he didn't kill my dog.

"We don't know. I suggested turning you into a puppet but—"his words were cut off as I got up and punched him, but unfortunately, he caught it and clicked something on my wrist. Scratch what I said about liking him a little. Nobody touches my body, and that especially means that nobody turns me into a puppet. "It's going to be pretty hard to use chakra now. Trying using any and it will get absorbed." Sasori said, and with that, left the room.

* * *

I spent the rest of my day watching the rain outside and watching the cherry blossom sway every time the wind blew and just thinking to myself. A new thought dawned in my head. '_How does Itachi react to me being here?' _

The door opened and Raine walked in, carrying a tray of rice, sushi and a bowl of water for Zei Zei. Another thing dawned in my head. Why had they decided to keep Zei Zei? She was of no use to them at all. I ate quietly while Raine watched me and when I was done she quickly piled the bowls up on the tray and looked at me expectantly. "Do you want a cookie?" I asked after us staring at each other for at least five minutes. "No…I was just wondering, can you fly?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. It was another five minutes of us staring at each other.

"No." I said and she left. Then she poked her head back in. "Can you turn invisible?" I shook my head no and she left. Then once again her little blond head with blue streaks popped in. "Look, kid, not all what you see in the movies are real, okay? And no, I do not have X-ray vision." Raine sighed and left.

I decided to see if the door was locked so I tiptoed over there and checked. It was locked shut. But there was another door, and I opened it. It was a bathroom, complete with a huge bathtub. But no window. I shut the door and sat on the bed and remembered what the Hokage told me as she was performing the jutsu. _"You don't want them to become suspicious so you have to pretend to try to escape." _I sighed. Zei Zei was sleeping and now was a great time to try. My bracelet was eating up chakra, so doing it now was essential so I pulled my fist back and broke it.

But something was wrong. All the glass was flying inward. This was special glass, designed to attack anyone who broke it. One shard hit my stomach, while another hit my leg. One was about to hit my head and end my life until I was pulled out the way. My eyesight was blurry, but I could tell that it was Sasori.


	3. One Moment

**

* * *

**

Chapter three has arrived. So tell me, how would you feel if Itachi and priya had a little.....moment? Anyway when you revew you can tell me!

* * *

"She tried to escape, yeah." I heard the voices of three men, Deidara, Sasori, and….Itachi. "She didn't suffer any severe wounds, just to the stomach and leg." That was Sasori's voice, sounding slightly worried. "She stays in your room for now on. We need to keep an eye on her. Deidara today, you watch her because Sasori's going on a mission with me today." Itachi said.

"No fair, yeah! I was going to be asleep all day." Deidara whined. "Too bad. I have a suggestion for you. Stop watching TV at three o' clock in the morning, "Sasori said. By the sound of it, Sasori and Itachi left the room and Deidara remained.

I opened my eyes and saw the gloomy face of Deidara. Slowly I sat up and he noticed but didn't say anything. I was in an orange room. Everything was orange, the walls, the covers on the bed, my clothes—wait just one damn second. "Who the hell changed my clothes?" I yelled. Deidara, who didn't seem affected by my tone of voice just sat there. "Sasori did, yeah. You had blood on them."

I folded my arms. He knew that I didn't want anyone touching me. He was no exception. I looked over at Zei Zei and sighed in relief when I saw that he didn't dye her fur orange.

"What's wrong, Deidara? Have to get stuck here while you want to go back to bed, yeah?" Hold up. That was a female's voice. A blond skipped in looking like Deidara, but had boobs and looked younger than him. "Hold on—"

"That's my little sister, Sainya, yeah. The only thing we have in common is using yeah at the end of our sentences. And only I have the mouth on hand thing." Deidara said, cutting me off.

"Another thing we have in common is that we like to annoy each other, yeah. Isn't that right, Dei-chan?" Sainya said, smirking. "Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you that! And she's Itachi's girlfriend." Deidara said. Whoa. Gigantic shocker there. "Going for three years now," Sainya said, smiling.

"So anyway, kid where do you come from?" I glanced out a window I just noticed and watched a river and saw Raine playing near it.

"Leaf village." I said mindlessly, watching Raine trying to……fly? She climbed a tree and then jumped, spread her arms wide then fell in. "Oh Kami. Konan! Your daughter just fell into the river, yeah! Anyway you're Itachi's sister, right?" Sainya said, sitting next to me. I nodded. "So when we get married you'll be my sister in law!" Sainya said hugging me to her. Was this girl really the girlfriend and sister of cold-hearted killers? She seemed nice to me. "We're not engaged or anything," Sainya said once she let go of me, "But we will be. Oh and just to let you in on a secret," Sainya said, starting to whisper in my ear. "I'll get Akatsuki to not extract your Bijuu." Great. This girl could be my ticket to not getting my Bijuu extracted ever.

* * *

Sainya and I had a long conversation. Most of it was about Itachi, and then suddenly switched to clothes. Deidara eventually fell asleep and that's when Kisame walked in. "See you two are comfortably with each other," he said, setting his sword against the wall. My personal opinion of Kisame was that he's cruel, gross, and not to mention impatient. "What do you want fish sticks, yeah?" Sainya asked. I looked out the window again. Konan was drying Raine off and talking to her, probably reminding her that most movies are fake.

"Just came to switch places with blondie here," Kisame said, motioning to Deidara with his hand. "Yay! Now I can watch TV!" Deidara said, suddenly up and peppy. Sainya watched him zoom out of the room but I didn't move. I didn't like Kisame at all. But to gain information on Akatsuki, I had to get on their good side. Sainya was down just, ten to go. "Hey guys, Itachi and Sasori are back!" Raine yelled from outside the door. Sainya and Kisame left, but Kisame left his sword. I knew better than to touch it.

Instead I used my demon chakra to place a seal on it and immediately all the chakra flew out. I heard the door unlock and I crawled onto the bed. It was Sasori. When I saw him, I growled, not liking that he actually changed my clothes. Wait another second. How much had he seen?

For all I know he could have took pictures of me and posted them on the internet. "For a shinobi, you don't have a lot of scars. And by the way, nice tattoo. "You bastard! You have no right to change my clothes without permission. It's a complete violation of privacy!" I yelled but was silenced when Sasori kissed me on the lips. I had no idea why he did it but he left me wondering as he left the room, dragging Kisame's sword with him.

* * *

**Thats's chapter three for ya! So don't forget when you reveiw to put in what you think about having a little moment with Itachi and Priya. Just put something that you would like to see in in the story. Sayonara!**


	4. Innocence Gone

Today was just like any other prisoner's day. I woke up in a sleeping bag on Sasori's floor. Raine brought me breakfast, I stared out the window. Everything was going fine until I took my shower. I was getting dressed when I saw an Akatsuki symbol a few inches above my rose tattoo that was on the bottom of my back. I think it's safe to say that I flew into a rage. I didn't need a tracking device. I was supposed to be here on a mission. But of course, Sasori and the others didn't know that. It was no doubt that Sasori put it on me, and I still haven't forgiven him for kissing me the night before. What the hell was that all about? "Knock, Knock." Sasori entered on me. I was fully dressed, but still…."I could have been naked!"Sasori smirked at my comment. "Well there would be no problem there, I already saw everything." I blushed at his statement. Sasori eyed my red tube top and my jeans. "You're wearing Sainya's clothes you know that, right?" I nodded and slipped on a red elbow-length glove. "She lent them to me. And if I may ask, why do I have a tracking device on my back?" I said, slipping on the other glove. "If you leave Zei Zei here and run away, we could find you," Sasori said, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. I was losing my cool with this guy. He changed my clothes, talked about turning me into a puppet, entered the bathroom with me in there, put a tracking device on my back and in my dog, and worst of all he kissed me. Just one more crack and I would go off. "By the way, nice ass," I banged my hands on the counter. "You son of a bitch!" Sasori's smirk disappeared. "What did you say?" "You heard me. You changed my clothes, kissed me, put a tracking device not only on my dog, but on me, wanted to kill me and turn me into a puppet, but now you give me a comment that just makes so mad, that I could just kill someone right now!" Sasori got up and pinned me on the wall. "Don't you ever, while you're here, use that language and tone with me. You said that to any other member of the Akatsuki and you'd be dead." Sasori said, and then smirked at my vulnerable state. But from the look I was giving him he knew not to try anything." I'll let you explore the base tomorrow." He said and left the room. I exited the bathroom and sat on the bed. '_I will never like this guy,_' I thought. And it was true. I hated him. But there was just something about him.

* * *

It was night time and I was in Sainya's light pink silk gown. Sasori was taking a shower. I really rather be in the empty white room, but Raine would be there, claiming that she was a superhero, so…yeah. Sasori entered the room. "Hot, huh?" he asked. He did look kind of cute but still, I hated him. "No. Only in your mind," I said.

Sasori P.O.V

Priya seriously was turning me on. Her attitude was hot, yet I knew she didn't like me. She tried to loosen the gown so it wouldn't show her curves, but that was the wrong thing to do. Her breasts looked much bigger and I grabbed her hands from behind her back and kissed her. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain in my groin was getting better each second. I could hardly even control myself when I changed her clothes. I knew that she was a virgin. I undid the zipper own the gown then pushed her onto the bed. She gave me a death glare, but that didn't stop me. I slipped my boxers of then slowly removed her bra and underwear.

Normal P.O.V

She could barely make out his naked body on top of her. Priya saw him give her a menacing smile that sent chills down her spine. Sasori's hand fluttered across her stomach making Priya move against him violently. He was totally naked and so was she. Priya tried to move out of the bed, but Sasori forcefully pulled her back in. Priya landed hard against the futon as Sasori's body moved onto hers. He captured her wrists and moved them above her head. Priya tried to break his grip, but it only tightened causing her to whimper in pain. Sasori made her feel useless again, and there was an underlying feeling that Sasori was different right now.

"You're such a beautiful tease."

Sasori planted kisses on her stomach and moved up her body. She soon heard the clicking of metal above her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I need both of my hands to make this successful."

His words made her feel even more worried at what he was going to do. Sasori moved his hands over her breasts as he nibbled her neck. Priya tried to break the handcuffs off but with such a low supply of chakra, Priya was left helpless. Sasori smirked at her attempts to free herself.

"You really should enjoy this."

He hungrily took to her mouth. Her taste lingering on his taste buds. Her scent filling his nostrils, making him smell her everywhere. Her struggles moved her body against his, and when her body would move against him, it made him more determined to have her tonight. Sasori had never lost this much control until he met her.

"You're going to enjoy this."

"I highly doubt that."

Priya could see the pure lust in his eyes. She felt his fingers move south on her body. Sasori lowered his head onto her neck. He suckled on her neck as trying to get that lingering taste to stay. She felt his tongue travel to her ear, where he bit with purpose. Priya whimpered at the pain, which was becoming music to his ears. He let his tongue move over her body. His tongue soon began to suckle her breast as she jolted in pain when Sasori plunged his fingers into her. She wasn't slick so it was making this task hard on her body. The pain he felt was entirely hers and it was great but so was his desire to have her... Sasori made Priya shiver under him. He then put his mouth to her making her moist, so when he entered her it wouldn't be so hard. Priya tried to wildly move away from him. The only word going through her mind right now was wrong. This was wrong. Sasori chuckled at her. He then fitted himself at her entrance. He bent down and bit into her skin which made Priya whimper again. Then without any warning he rapidly entered her. She felt him enter her with a searing pain that made her scream in protest. Her screaming drove him on and heightened his pleasure. He began to move to fast and so deep that her screaming wore rough on her throat. A cruel smile played on his lips as Priya fainted from the pain. That was the last thing Priya remembered.

She could barely make out his naked body on top of her. Priya saw him give her a menacing smile that sent chills down her spine. Sasori's hand fluttered across her stomach making Priya move against him violently. He was totally naked and so was she. Priya tried to move out of the bed, but Sasori forcefully pulled her back in. Priya landed hard against the futon as Sasori's body moved onto hers. He captured her wrists and moved them above her head. Priya tried to break his grip, but it only tightened causing her to whimper in pain. Sasori made her feel useless again, and there was an underlying feeling that Sasori was different right now.

"You're such a beautiful tease."

Sasori planted kisses on her stomach and moved up her body. She soon heard the clicking of metal above her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I need both of my hands to make this successful."

His words made her feel even more worried at what he was going to do. Sasori moved his hands over her breasts as he nibbled her neck. Priya tried to break the handcuffs off but with such a low supply of chakra, Sakura was left helpless. Sasori smirked at her attempts to free herself.

"You really should enjoy this."

He hungrily took to her mouth. Her taste lingering on his taste buds. Her scent filling his nostrils, making him smell her everywhere. Her struggles moved her body against his, and when her body would move against him, it made him more determined to have her tonight. Sasori had never lost this much control until he met her.

"You're going to enjoy this."

"I highly doubt that."

Priya could see the pure lust in his eyes. She felt his fingers move south on her body. Sasori lowered his head onto her neck. He suckled on her neck as trying to get that lingering taste to stay. She felt his tongue travel to her ear, where he bit with purpose. Priya whimpered at the pain, which was becoming music to his ears. He let his tongue move over her body. His tongue soon began to suckle her breast as she jolted in pain when Sasori plunged his fingers into her. She wasn't slick so it was making this task hard on her body. The pain he felt was entirely hers and it was great but so was his desire to have her... Sasori made Priya shiver under him. He then put his mouth to her making her moist, so when he entered her it wouldn't be so hard. Priya tried to wildly move away from him. The only word going through her mind right now was wrong. This was wrong. Sasori chuckled at her. He then fitted himself at her entrance. He bent down and bit into her skin which made Priya whimper again. Then without any warning he rapidly entered her. She felt him enter her with a searing pain that made her scream in protest. Her screaming drove him on and heightened his pleasure. He began to move to fast and so deep that her screaming wore rough on her throat. A cruel smile played on his lips as Priya fainted from the pain. That was the last thing Priya remembered.


	5. Hate is not Overated

Hi everyone. I am so sorry I have not been updating but here is the next chapter.

* * *

I abruptly woke up. Light was streaming through the window and everything that happened last night was coming back to me.I looked down at my wrist. The chakra absorber was gone. I also saw that I was wearing a white kimono with black flowers. And there was a note on the wall next to my head that read,

_'Explore the base if you want. Deidara and I went on a mission. -Sasori'_

I wondered why he was being so nice. Akatsuki don't have hearts. I sighed and got up. The door was cracked and I opened it. It seemed that Sasori's room was connected to the kitchen and the living room was right outside it.

I walked in the living room and saw doors, each with a symbol on it. I quickly recognized Itachi's room, from the sharigan, and Deidara's, for the clay bird. It was awfully quiet and I wondered what time it was.

"I know it is quiet, isn't it Uchiha?" I turned around and saw Sainya, then an angry Kisame. "What did you do with Samehada? She's as light a feather!" he yelled. "Come on Hoshigaki, you don't have any proof that it was Priya," Sainya said, but was interrupted. "Then explain to me why this is a special Uchiha chakra seal and I know Itachi wouldn't do it."

I suddenly remembered that Itachi was here too, and decided to avoid him. The last time I saw him was in Orochimaru's lair, and that didn't go well at all. "Let's see how Sasori is going to react to this," kisame said with an evil grin and walked into his room, marked by a fish.

"Hey, Sainya, do you know where my dog is?" I asked. Sainya shook her head and just if on cue, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUPID MUTT DOING IN MY ROOM?" I looked over to where the voice came from and standing there was Hidan (of course). He was holding Zei Zei by the scruff of her neck and she let out a whimper. "Let her go, Hidan." Sainya said. "Heh heh, or maybe I should kill her on the spot--"

His words were cut of as I appeared behind him and punched him into the wall, which in turn cracked and fell on him. I picked up my puppy and Sainya started laughing, while Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki came running out to see what happened. "How is she able to punch that hard with the chakra absorber on?" Kisame asked and I smirked and showed him my bare wrist. "Sasori is way too soft." Kakuzu said.

All of a sudden Sasori and Deidara walked in. "I don't even need to ask who did that," Sasori said with a chuckle and my jaw set hard. I started to hate him all over again and everybody could feel the aura coming from me. "What's wrong, black snow flower?" What a stupid nickname. And as he said that, I went in a rage.

* * *

Okay there you go! Another chapter. I've been so busy lately.......Can't wait to write next chapter. See ya!


	6. Note

**Hi everyone! In order for next chapter I need you all to answer my poll that is on my profile. Thank you! I appreciate all of you reading my story and I promise that I won't disappoint you. And yes to those who once asked me or anyone else, you can use Priya in your stories, just let me know.**


	7. Update

Hi everyone. I'm here to say that sadly, the next chapter will not be out for a while as I will be on vacation. If I can find a computer I will rush to update but until then, you will have to wait. Sorry!!!!!!!! Ok, I left a hint for a while but I was thinking that it would be great to see how you guys like my character by putting her in your story. If would just be nice to see it really, not everyone want to work with me. So if it would be great if you did it. Thanks!

Your author,

PriyaRai


	8. Regrets and a Mission

Dinnertime was painful. The guys kept their eyes on me, even if I changed my kneeling position, they flinched. Of course, Sasori was next to me and REALLY keeping his eye on me.** "**Oh, I meant to tell you, Sasori, you really need thicker walls." Sainya said and I felt something my chopsticks break in my hand. I felt some of the group trying not to snicker while Itachi smirked. I was beginning to hate having this mission.

"Oh, that's right, Priya, I have another mission tomorrow so be on your best behavior." I grimaced. '_What am I, a three year old?'_ I thought, but just let it go. At least I would be away from Sasori, right?

"Oh, Sasori, I meant to tell you, that little brat did something to Samehada. She has no chakra and is way too light. When I examined it, I saw it has a Uchiha style chakra seal on it. A little while before dinner, I had Itachi try to remove it and boy, did it sap up a bit of his chakra. I need Samehada for our mission tomorrow." Kisame said, glaring at me while I calmly popped another piece of fish in my mouth. "Hey, Priya, after dinner can you--"

"Nope." I said. Sasori and many others at the table raised their eyebrow and Sainya just bit her lip. "Yes, I know, I just said no, to one of my captors, not to mention in front of the whole killer gang. I know. But I'm not taking it off. Not because I can't, I can. It's not because I don't feel like it either, I'm not lazy like that. But if you guys were really smart, you would have taken it off, down. Geez, even an Academy Student could take it off. An _Academy Student_. But I guess that shows just how weak you are." I got up, ready to give my dish to Raine to wash. "Heh, I'll show you how weak, I am!" Kisame said and threw a punch at me but I caught it, not even skidding back. "You really shouldn't fight in anger, do you know that?" I said, letting go of his fist and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day I felt so much better, being able to go outside and all. It was a mildly cool say, but I still enjoyed it. Of course someone was watching me, and I would rather have someone else watch me, but they were all busy. So I had Itachi. He was sitting on the far side of the garden while I was sitting next to the cherry blossom tree. I had decided that since I was stuck with him for a day, to get on his good side. But that would be hard, because the only word I've heard him say was 'hn'. "Priya," Wait. Was that a whole word? From _Itachi?_ "What is it?" I said, hoping I was hearing things. "About Sasuke, is he back in the leaf village?" Sigh. "No," I said. I started to think I'm not ready for a conversation with my brother yet. 'That's too bad. I hear he is still training to beat me." Itachi said. I nodded. "Well, it's about time I switched with Deidara. Oh and, Priya, I was the one who suggested to keep Zei Zei. If Sasori said he did or you think he did, he didn't." Itachi finished, and with that, he walked away. "I think I have him scratched of my list." I quietly muttered to myself. I was still confused. Am I on his good side?

* * *

Later that night, when Sasori came home, I was already asleep, but of course he woke me up. "Hey, Priya, we've been thinking. Zetsu is going away on a solo mission for a while and we'll need an extra member. You're joining, and when you're gone, Sainya will replace you." he said. _'Great. Remind that person they're going to die.'_ I thought. "Of course, I have no choice, so of course, I'll join." I mumbled. Sasori smiled. "It wasn't a question. goodnight." he said, turning off the light. I knew he slept in the same bed, as me and I didn't mind, as long as nothing went on. I was beginning to think that I was getting on all their good sides but then realized this was another way to keep their eyes on me. Boy, did I regret taking this mission.

* * *

It had been three weeks since I was brought here. _Three weeks._ I was beginning to hope that Naruto would do something stupid and bring me home. I could've always said, no, I don't want this mission, but I didn't. But now they want me to be cold-hearted, I had a mission with Sasori, Itachi, and Sainya. Pein decided to mix up the teams so I was with Itachi, Sainya was with Sasori. Speaking of Sasori, I was beginning to feel something for him, but didn't know what it was. We were getting ready to leave, and packing up for are one week mission.

Our target: Twenty-three year old Miki Nanohana. Why: Jinchuriki. I had told Tsunade about the mission through messenger birds late at night and she expressed in a lot of words, that she did not like me doing this mission at all. But I told her, right before I went to bed, that I'm not going to be helping. The only thing Itachi and I were supposed to do was find her hideout. And it was true. Sainya and Sasori were supposed to catch her. But still, she didn't like the sound of that either.

It was only a couple hours run from the base to the village, which was called Tayume Town. I really didn't get it until Itachi told me that that was where the Tayume clan started and ended. It was an attack from a different village, and let's just say it ended up really messy. It didn't happen too long ago, either. We walked into the inn, our cloaks in our backpacks. From what Sasori knew, none of their faces were known in this village. "We need a room for four please," I said, hoping nothing went badly. "Oh, lord. It's Akatsuki!" by the sounds of it a lady behind us recognized one of the guys. She screamed but was silenced when Sainya slit her throat. "Take care of at least two," Itachi said, going over to help Sasori out. Could I really do this? They were expecting me to kill innocent people who had never done a wrong thing in their life. But I was in Akatsuki territory now. I drew my katana and stabbed the innkeeper through the heart. A man came towards me with a kitchen knife but my reflexes were quick and he was stabbed through the head. Everyone was dead. At least down in this area. But those were only witnesses. Sainya grabbed a room key and went upstairs and the rest of us followed. But I had a nagging feeling that someone was still alive.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Rock Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba were on a mission to protect a jinchuriki in a village called Tayume Town. Every inn but one was full and they were on their way to it. When they got there, they were shocked to see dead bodies, and fresh blood everywhere. "I know who did it." A little girl, about the looks of eight, stood up behind the desk. "It was Akatsuki." The little girl described the whole group and Naruto shook his head in disbelief when she described someone that was all too familiar. 'Priya, you didn't."


	9. The Mission pt1

Itachi and I were relaxing in our room, and Sasori and Sainya were relaxing in there room. It was strange, there were two couples paired up and switched around to be with another person. "When are we supposed to look for the target?" I asked Itachi. I found myself getting accustomed to this and I didn't like that at all. "In an hour," Itachi said, reading another book. The book looked vaguely familiar.....It was a pink and had black hibiscus flowers on it...wait a damn minute....

"That's my childhood diary! Where the hell did you get it?!?" I yelled and plopped down near Itachi. Itachi, not fazed by the tone of my voice said, "I've had it since that day, Priya. Stop getting over excited. You're an Akatsuki; you're not supposed to show emotion." I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Like I had a choice over joining. These cloaks are really weird," I said, unbuttoning mine. "Deal with it," Itachi said, closing the diary and handing it to me.

"Go ahead and keep it. You only have a few entries so you would probably be done within a week." I grabbed it and set it on the table. "Remind me why we have to wait an hour?" I said, stretching. "Wouldn't you like to wait? We just got here. You're as restless as you were when you were little." Itachi said, getting up. I was shocked. He actually made a reference from when I was little.

"If you want to go, fine. But we might want to use a genjutsu to hide our true features. Like you, I had a feeling someone was still alive." So he had felt it too. Weird. I cast a genjutsu that changed my hair color and length, along with my eye color. Itachi did the same. We took off our cloaks and I had to change my ninja outfit, because it was the same as what I wore in the Leaf village.

When that was done, we left and went downstairs. We thought no one was downstairs and earlier we were just testing out the genjutsu, so we had our real appearance showing. We would cast the genjutsu as we got outside. As we reached downstairs, my stomach lurched when I saw Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee, Ino, and Kiba. And as Itachi and I thought, there was a little girl near the desk. She was the first to spot us.

"It's them!" she yelled and they all turned. "Let's go!" Itachi said, pulling me with him. I could tell he didn't want me to taken back. We ran through the hall, side by side and we could hear my friends behind us. I had asked Tsunade through air mail, whether they knew about this mission and she had said no. I didn't understand why not. Itachi still had his grip on my wrist and I could tell he was using chakra to run, because soon he was ahead of me and had to pull me along. I looked back. They were getting closer.

"Don't look back!" Itachi told me. I turned forward just in time to see Itachi activate his Mangekyou Sharigan. A wall of black fire built itself up behind us, but we kept running. Soon the wall that ended in front of us went up in black flames and disappeared and we jumped through. We landed on the concrete floor of the street."Next time," Itachi said calmly while watching me catch my breath. "We're going to cast the genjutsu before we leave."

* * *

We almost spent the whole day looking for the jinchuriki. It was now night time and we were returning back to the inn. I was still nervous about it. When we were in lobby Sakura came rushing to us holding up a picture. "Have you seen this young woman?" she asked. I shook my head and Itachi and I continued up the stairs. We entered Sasori's and Sainya's room. "Can we help you? Sainya said. I saw her grab a kunai behind her.

"It's me Sainya. It's Priya." Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Prove it." I rolled my eyes. "You're an asshole, Sasori, you know that?" I said sitting down next to him. "Okay I believe you. Any luck finding Miki?" I shook my head. "We're going to look again tomorrow. What's for dinner?" I asked. "Whatever is edible from Sainya's cooking." Sasori replied with a laugh. "At least I didn't serve a raw chicken." Sainya said with a sour smile and I laughed. "It was an accident I forgot to turn on the oven." Sasori said, slightly embarrassed. "Forget it, I'll cook. We'll have sushi." I said.

Dinner that night was good and edible, thanks to me doing the cooking. Itachi and I were getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" Sasori asked. "To bed. You know the rules Pein gave us and they all pertain to you. So good night." I said and then I did something that shocked both me and Sasori. I kissed him. I turned red after I did, and then I left the room to join Itachi in out room.

"Wait, Priya," Sasori said. I did and he walked up behind me. He placed a hand on my back and murmured something. When he told me to turn around, he held the tracking device that was on my back, in his hand. "I trust you, Priya." he said. Shit. Now when it was time to leave, how would he react?

* * *

I went into my private room in Itachi's and my room. I opened the diary to the first page. I think I must have been about five years old when I received the diary. The first two entries read,

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! My name is Priya Rai Uchiha, but since no one calls me by my middle name, I just say my name is Priya Uchiha. I have three days until by birthday, and I'm excited. Itachi is on a mission and won't be able to come and Father has to work. But Mother said that it would be okay if we went shopping on that day. I was just put into the Academy a week ago and me and this other girl are competing over Kiba Onizuka (1). He's really cute and this girl I'm competing against thinks the same thing. We keep points and I have four while she has three, so I'm winning! I have to go; Mother is calling me to dinner. _

_Priya Rai Uchiha_

_Dear Diary,_

_School was fine today. Iruka-sensai is impressed with my kunai and shurikan skills. He likes Sasuke's style too. I had learned from Itachi that Sasuke and I are related as brother and sister and I was surprised, because I have never seen his room and he has not seen mine. Itachi said he didn't know why Mother and Father didn't tell Sasuke but he guessed it was because of the eight-tailed dragon inside of me. I was never scared of it, because I was told that it would make me more powerful when I learned how to control. So I always hope for that day when I first experience that power. Other than that I learned how to manifest my chakra! So now I can walk on water! Have to go, Father is home._

_Priya Rai Uchiha_

I closed the book. It was time to go to sleep and I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

(1) Kiba was little when he met Priya so a little while after Priya disappeared he forgot about her.


	10. The Mission Pt 2

I woke up to a rough shake. I opened my eyes to see Itachi. "Let's go. Sasori and Sainya went out late last night and they found the place where Miki Nanohana is staying. If we can catch her today, we can go home early." I nodded and got up. He left while I was changing, and came back in when I was done. We left the apartment, me still groggy from getting up so early. It was at least five thirty in the morning.

We cast the genjutsu and went downstairs, and to our luck, none of my friends were there. There was a new receptionist, and things were as normal as they were when we arrived. Itachi and I left building and began are way to a tall building. "I don't know if you know this, but Miki Nanohana is the daughter of the guy who runs this village. You met her when you were little. Do you remember?" I shook my head at Itachi's question.

"Nope I don't remember anything. But could you tell me what happened?" Itachi sighed and started telling me the details of the accident. Miki Nanohana was volunteering at the Academy. She had heard rumors about the two jinchuriki attending there, and when she found out who they were, she always acted mean around Naruto and me. As Itachi told me what Miki had done, it all came flooding back to me.

**_Flashback_**

_It was cold, and the river behind me was frozen. Nanohana-senpai had told me to meet her here, and here she comes. She looked so familiar, all down to the pendant she had, which was a square inside a circle. The wind had blown then all of a sudden she was right there in front of me. She pushed my six year old body toward the river and the ice on top of it broke. The water was so cold...I was panicking because I didn't know how to swim...The hole where I entered had gone and I was beginning to black out. The last words I heard her say was 'stupid demon' and a while later I guess she left' A figure dived into the water to get me and as my eyes were closing I saw it was.....Itachi._

**_Flashback_**

We had stopped walking after I received the flashback. "I remember Itachi; you can stop telling me now." I whispered. I hate this woman, I realized. She almost killed me and if it was not for Itachi, I would have been dead. '_Fuck what Tsunade-sama said. That bitch can die.'_ I thought. "Let's go," I said to Itachi, who was calmly waiting for me.

At least thirty minutes later, we reached a mansion. Surprisingly there were no guards, until now. "Go in, Rai, I can hold them off here. I was surprised at his use at my middle name. "Whatever, weasel." I replied. I ran into the mansion and when I got in, I slowed down.

I saw a room with the door half open and peeked in and saw a bunch of maids. I walked in and held a kunai to one mad's neck. "Tell me where Miki is." One maid shook her head and I killed the one I was holding, along with the one who shook her head. One maid tried to escape but I took the katana off my back and stabbed her with it. "She's upstairs, third door to your right!" the last maid said. I thanked her, killed her and left.

I paused for a second. I killed without hesitation, and that was not good, considering they were innocents. I walked up the stairs and entered her room. Miki was brushing her hair. "What do you want?" she had asked. "It's okay. I just want to talk," I said with a smile. I still had my genjutsu activated but I was sure when I told her who I was, she would do what I said. She ran over to her balcony. "One more step and I'll jump," she said. I smiled, this was all so easy. "I just want to talk Miki," I said taking a step forward and she jumped.

I ran over expecting to see a dead body, but instead it was Sakura who now faced Itachi. "Hold it, Akatsuki." I turned around and saw Ino. "Ino, it's me Priya," I said, breaking my cover. "Nani? I don't believe you!" she said. I let the genjutsu melt. "What about now?" I asked. She shook her head. "You have a birth mark the size of a boulder on your back that you hide with a genjutsu." Ino was shocked. I was the only person she had told about it.

"Okay, I believe you, but what the hell are you doing with Akatsuki? Did you betray Konoha?" I shook my head. "It's a mission. Tsunade-sama wants me to collect as much information from them as I can, and I can leave any time. And no, I won't help capture Miki for real. If they catch her without my help, it's not on me. Look, I'll go and stop the fight and you guys can get back to wherever you are staying okay. See you soon." I said and ran over to the balcony and threw a smoke ball down. "Let's go!" I said to Itachi, grabbed his wrist, and we ran.

* * *

I was in my room relaxing. I heard a couple of knocks and Sainya came in. "Guess what? Sasori and I found the place where they are keeping the jinchuriki. We'll all be going tomorrow but he'll explain our plan at dinner. But before we go, I want to ask you something. I know you were friends with those ninja wanna be's. Tell me their weaknesses." I sighed. I would just tell her their strength.

"The bug eye guy, Rock Lee, intimidate him, Kiba, the one with the dog, only do far range attacks. Ino, the long blonde, only do close range attacks, Naruto the other jinchuriki, get him angry. Same with the pink haired girl, Sakura. Get her angry too." I said. I hoped Sainya was a dumb as she sounded. And..."Thanks, Priya!" She actually fell for it. "I'll give you a little time, but dinner is in five, okay?" I nodded and she left.

I opened my window to let some air in and a kunai whizzed in. It had a note attached, and t read. "Come out here." I looked outside and saw Naruto, and I opened the window farther and jumped out onto the next roof with him. "What were you thinking taking a mission like this? It's too dangerous, and you have already killed five people, Priya! What about the rest of us? Do you know how we feel? What are you going to do when it's Kiba's birthday? Saukra's? Ino's? Hinata's?" Naruto swallowed. "Mine? Priya, I know this will probably help each other out for the better but.....it's just too much. We want you to come home."

It started raining, and I formed a shield over us. I had a choice. Either come now with Naruto, or......stay. "I'm sorry, Naruto. But a mission is a mission. I'll make up for all the special events. Akatsuki want me to stay until the jutsu on me wears off, but I will leave early. I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to go, see you soon." The shield over us wavered and I disabled it, and left him standing on the roof.

* * *

I went into the next apartment where Itachi and the rest were and sat down. "You're late, and you're wet." Itachi said. "Sorry, diary accidently fell out the window." I said. That was such a bad lie, but he accepted it and we started eating. "Here is what we are going to do. Sainya and I will head out first, and then a little while later, you and Itachi will follow. Priya with your strength you can break the steel door. We'll enter, find Miki, knock her unconscious for good, and go." Sasori said. We finished eating and Itachi and I returned to our apartment. Tomorrow was the day. And there was something I knew Sasori didn't tell me: I would be the one to kill Miki Nanohana.

* * *

The next chapter will be _It's Time._


	11. It's Time Finale

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is my birthday! Before Itachi left home he gave me a red ribbon I'm wearing now! I turned seven now and I'm happy, because I'll also be graduated to genin too, if I pass this test, which will be creating a clone. I practice a lot with Ita-kun so I should pass. Father had forgot my birthday, but when Mother told him this morning, he gave me a hug. It's the thought that counts, huh. Well, gotta go to the Academy. Bye!_

I shut the diary. It seemed I was six when I got the diary. Sainya and Sasori had already set out, and Itachi and I were on our way. I tossed the diary onto my bed and left with Itachi. "You don't have a problem with killing her, do you? Just think of it as revenge." Itachi said. "There's no such thing as revenge in my book, weasel." I said, keeping a straight face. Fortunately I didn't have to wear my cloak as Itachi and the others did, I just wore a different ninja outfit from normal so I could actually move. Soon we reached the door, which was a huge steel door. Sainya and Sasori were on either side of it. "Do it," Itachi whispered. I ran toward the door and kicked and it dented. Another kick and the doors fell. Standing there were Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Rock Lee. "We're not letting you get her!" Sakura said. "Go, Priya!" Sasori yelled and immediately I ran. When I ran past Naruto, there was a moment where we both looked at each other and then we looked back forward. Ino had jumped in front of me. "No way, Priya." Sainya immediately ran in front of me. "Your fight is with me. Well, this is going to be fun." Sainya had pulled out a piece of clay in a hidden pocket and soon molded into tiger, which she promptly dropped on the floor. She brought her index and middle finger up to her face and smiled. "Go now, Priya. Katsu!" I quickly jumped just in time when the tiger exploded, sending Ino back and knocking her unconscious. I ran into the next room. There was a huge pond in the middle, with Miki's sign in the middle. She was here. I looked up and saw a statue of an angel. I saw a shadow behind it. "Why are you being a coward?" I yelled and heard my voice echo. "You sound like someone all too familiar..." Miki stepped out and I narrowed my eyes. I was beginning to hate her all over again. "Ah, the jinchuriki I hated. Your brother must have saved you." she said. "Why did you do it? You're also a jinchuriki." I said, walking forward, and Miki took a step back. "I was unaware of me being a jinchuriki at the time. But I don't consider myself a monster, like you." I smiled. "Watch yourself. You might get killed." Miki took a step forward. "And who's going to do it? A pip squeaks like you?" I smirked. "You have no idea." And then I ran toward her and said, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The dragon immediately rose beside me. "What a pity. Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!" A complete likeness of my dragon rose too and the dragons attacked each other, Miki's wining. "Would you like to continue?" Miki asked with a smirk. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame bomb!" I yelled, and blew A huge fire ball blew, going straight for Miki who counteracted with a water style jutsu. "You Uchiha's and your fire jutsus. Boring. Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" A huge wave of water went toward me and hit, washing me under the pool. A layer of ice immediately formed on the top. "This time you can't get out." Miki said, and then laughed. By the time I reached the bottom, no air was left in me. I had inhaled water and panicked. I saw black dots block my vision, and then there was no more.

Inside of my head, I was walking somewhere. And then I reached the cage. "You expect me to help you now, after not counting on me? Well, know this, Uchiha. If you call on me now, I most likely will kill that girl." The eight-tailed voice said. I nodded and everything went dark again. And then my eyes opened a deep green with the un-normal black pupil. I may have not been able to talk, but all I needed to do is think this certain jutsu. "Earth style: Mud Wall!" The ground immediately lifted itself up, and Miki was shocked. "You just won't die!" she ran toward me with a punch, which I quickly caught, then grabbed her arm with my other hand and threw her. She hit the statue which broke. "Oh, now you want to play!" Miki yelled. She ran at me again, a punch ready and I dodged, and she hit the wall instead. Slowly cracks formed and at last the wall fell. Itachi and the others were in that room fighting, but upon hearing the noise, they now looked and had stopped fighting. "Impressive dodge, Priya!' Miki said. I threw a kick and she held my foot in the air. I twisted on both hands and kicked her, and she flew back but did a back flip and skidded back. "You Uchiha's and your damn flexibility!! she yelled. "You guys just think you're better than everyone else! Well, you're not. Other clans may not be above you, but they, might just be just as good!" Whoa. No idea where that came from. But in my current aggressive state, I was not listening. This final move would kill her for good. Did I want to kill her? She didn't really deserve it t, but I wasn't really in control. "Earth Style: Dark Swamp Jutsu!" The floor around Miki turned into a sticky swamp, where she couldn't move her legs. "I'm sorry," I whispered and Miki's eyes widened when only she had heard. "Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bomb Jutsu!" A mud dragon formed beside me and opened its mouth. A white blazing hot bomb formed in its mouth and then, it was off. It hit Miki, which had screamed and then after the smoke cleared, she was there, bloodied and broken. "Priya," Kiba said, obviously shocked. Itachi, Sainya, and Sasori walked over. "I'm going to do an extremely advanced jutsu that will take us back to the inn." Sasori whispered. Itachi picked up Miki, and Sasori mumbled a jutsu and soon we were whisked back to our inn room. "We're leaving now. No changing at all. Gather your things and let's go." Sasori said to me. Sainya was already at getting her stuff. I went into my room and packed everything into my book bag and looked at my diary. I put that in too and zipped up. We were ready to go.

It had taken us five hours to get back to the base, where Sasori said they would have to extract the demon then. I guess they didn't want me taking part; after all, I was a jinchuriki. This was my chance to get some information now. First I logged onto their computer. I single file was labeled 'Future.' I opened it. It had lists, and plans. I just decided to save everything onto my drive disk. I called Zei Zei, who was resting in Raine's room. Raine was asleep; I had checked on her earlier, I turned Zei Zei's collar until I got to the underside. Since Zei Zei was a little furry, the little compartment there was not visible. I plugged the drive into the computer and immediately it asked for the download password. I thought of something. I typed in 'Project Jinchuriki'. Immediately it started downloading. In five minutes it was complete. I logged off the computer and replaced the disk drive on Zei Zei's collar. I went into my room and opened my book bag. I opened the diary and something dawned on me. On my seventh birthday was the day of the massacre. I immediately turned to the last entry I read and turned pages, all of them blank, except the last once. It seemed to have been written in green ink and had blood splotches all over the paper. It read:

_Dear Rai,_

_ I realize you may read this one day. You need to move pass the fact that I have actually done this, and start considering getting revenge. I know that you were in competition with this girl from the Academy, and you have gained revenge on her more than once. Revenge may not be your thing now, but soon it will be. I hope you find out the truth behind my actions, and avenge the Uchiha family name._

_Itachi._

I was angry. I didn't like the fact he wrote in my diary, and I began to hate him all over again. I started packing. I needed to get out of here. I had done enough damage already, and I needed to go home. When everything was done, I decided to write Raine out a letter of things she should learn if she wanted to be a real super hero. And I stated in the letter 'Never be a killer. And super heroes keep secrets. Keep this well hidden and show no one.' I could save Raine from becoming a monster like the rest of Akatsuki. I whistled to Zei Zei and we left, leaving behind the base.

A couple of days later we had reached the gate to The Hidden Leaf village. I new Akatsuki probably have gotten back by then. I walked through the gates, being greeted by the gate keepers. I also knew that they should have never trusted me to begin with. I had started to miss Sasori a lot, and realized how angry he must be for trusting me. At least I still loved him, no matter what.

* * *

Well this is it folks! The end of His Black Snow Flower. I'm not sure what to do now, but I have a story out called Soulmates. The next Naruto story will be the sequel to The Unknown Uchiha girl, and yes, I'm still working on the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
